The Ghost part 1
by Fire Byrd
Summary: Some one from Marco's past has come back to tell him something.


****The Ghost Part 1  
Someone from Marco's past has come back to warn him. The only problem is that she's dead.  
  


  
My name is Marco. That's it, that's my whole life raped in to my name. You want to know why that's my whole life? Lets get the facts down now,   
  
Fact 1) my life would be over faster then you could blink if I would tell you more then that.   
  
Fact 2) why I can't tell you more then that. There are _people_ out there that want me dead or worst.  
  
Fact 3) who are these _people_? There not even human, they call then self the Yeerks.   
  
Fact 4) why they are here. They are here to enslave the human race.   
  
Fact 5) why they want to enslave the human race. In their normal state their nothing but gray-green slugs, blind and deaf. They need us to see and hear and to help them take over other planets. They need us as hosts.   
  
Fact 6) What can you do to stop them. Not a lot, it's not like when you see a slave of aYeerk also known a Controller you would know it. They look like any normal human, I beat even know you have a Controller in your house or family right now. For all I know **you** might be a Controller.   
  
Fact 7) The Yeerk's have enemy's like all of us. There called the Andalites. There the super-smart warriors of the galaxy. What do they look like? Well, If you ever meet one up close you would never forget. They look like a mix of human, deer, and scorpion. There head looks almost human with the weird exception that they have no mouth and two extra eyes on stalks. They have a technology they used to fight the Yeerk other then there faster then light ships and laser guns. They have what is called a morphing device that can give _any_ living thing the power to gather the DNA from any animal them be come that animal.   
  
Fact 8) who is trying to stop or at lest slow down the invasion of Earth. Me, that's right short, little, dark, witty, cute as the day in long Marco, but not only me. I have friends too. There'd Jake, "leader" of our little band of freaks. He's acts like he's 40 years old. But I **have** to put up with him since he's by best friend. Then there's his cousin Rachel, at first look she might _look_ like a normal blond mall rat but I won't say that to her face if she has a knife in her had or near by. She's the warrior of the group, she acts like she enjoys this war. She's best friend with the nonviolent, peacemaker, animal person of the group, Cassie. She's as different to Rachel as I am to Jake. If you thought the freakiness was over your way wrong. The last two members of our little gang have to be the weirdest things on this planet. First there's Tobias, he has the body of a hawk but the mind of a teen-age boy. Not only that but, his father was the Andalite warrior Elfangor that died trying to help save Earth. Long story be hind that. Next is Ax, Elfangor's little brother, he's warrior cadet, trapped here on Earth with us mixed up humans. And last but not lest is me, I already told you some about me, but there's more. I am the funny one of the group, but as I also said I am the cute one. I came up with the name we call our self's, the Animorphs. The Animal morphers. We are your are last, best, and only hope again the Yeerk's.  
  
  
"War is hell" W. T. Shurman. When he said this he know what it was like to fight, and lose and win. In my teen years I also know what he meant. I have fight more battles then most war vets can remember. All the time since I first fought in this war to save Earth I have wondered do you get a chance to come back and at lest set something right? I was about to find out from an old friend that you do get second chances.  
  
My alarm woke me from my normal hellish nightmares where I am doing the killing and are being killed at the same time. I groaned as I tripped over my open books from last night's cram course on my way to the bathroom to take a shower. As I turned the water on to full blast, it hit me, F. B. was supposed to come over and help me study, but she'd never shown up. I shook it off, I knew she probably forgot about me in all the things she has to do in her life. I could not even believe she wanted to help _me_ study for a simple test in history. As I got to my room to get dress for another dull day at school. The photo of F. B. caught my eye, she gave it to me as a favor . If only I could tell her how I feel, I had known her since she moved her with her weird aunt. Her dark black eyes stared back at me like looking in to me to see who I really was, but that was something I would never let _anyone_ do, let the true me shine through, not even her. CRASH!!! The thunder for the rain storm sounded out side. The noise from outside sent me jumping about 10 feet, I don't know why I jumped, I had gotten used to loud noises and things scaring the hell outta me. A knock at the door sent me in to a new fit of fright. "Marco? Are you up yet?" My dad asked. "Yeah dad I am up and dressed." I said as I pulled the comb threw my black hair for the last time. F. B. always said that it looked like charcoal. For some reason she was really in to thing that had to do with fire. Okay I'll fees up now, if you have not notice by now I _like_ her, I like her so much I hope to live long enough to ask her out to our high school prom. This morning started out like every other Monday morning. My dad and me talking about that weekends games over a bowl of cereal. Me almost missing the bus and having to run to Jake's house to catch it there. But when I got on the bus the driver gave me an odd look like he felt sorry for me or something. So did all the other kids on the bus. I set down right next to Jake like normal, he was reading a news paper. He look up at me with his eyes almost red from what looked to me like he was crying, a very unlike Jake thing. He then looked back down at the paper. "What's the tears for? Oh fearless leader." I asked in a whisper so the other people could not here in case they were Controller's. "Marco?" He asked like he had come out of a trance. "Haven't you heard?" He asked. "Heard about what?" The weird fear I had felt for no reason this morning had been called up again. "Marco, F. B.'s dead." Jake said in such a cold manner that I almost punched him. He handed me the paper, on the front page was a pictuer of F. B.'s aunt's overturned Jeep. With the words:  
  
**"Much loved local student killed in drunk driving crash, will be missed."  
  
**It went on to tell how she was killed and other things my brain refused to let me think about. By the time I got to school I knew this was not going to be a good day.   
  
To be continued some time in the near future I hope.**  
  
  
**


End file.
